Universe
by levioursa
Summary: Karena hanya butuh dua alasan untuk mengagumi seorang Joo Haknyeon; Senyumnya yang begitu menyilaukan dan Kecerdasan yang luar biasa. [ Produce 101 / P101 S2 - Joo Haknyeon x Lee Euiwoong ]


Euiwoong itu temannya Lee Daehwi dan Lai Guanlin. Berbeda jauh dengan Daehwi yang terkenal seantero sekolah karena bakatnya di bidang musik. Berbeda jauh juga dengan Lai Guanlin yang merupakan kapten basket kebanggan sekolah.

Euiwoong hanya anak laki - laki biasa yang sangat mengagumi ilmu astronomi. Kebiasaan Euiwoong pun berbeda dari kedua temannya, Euiwoong lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan.

"Ung sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Daehwi saat melihat Euiwoong sedang merapihkan mejanya.

Euiwoong menatap Daehwi sekilas, "Iya, aku ingin ke perpustakaan kota."

"Yah padahal aku dan Guanlin mau mengajak pergi ke kafe dekat sekolah." Daehwi memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau tau kan aku tidak suka hal seperti itu?" Ucap Euiwoong sambil memamerkan senyum tupainya.

"Ya, ya, ya aku tau. Dasar kau maniak buku!" Daehwi menatap sinis sahabatnya.

Euiwoong pun selesai membereskan mejanya dan berniat pergi, "Jangan marah Daehwi-ya? Kapan - kapan aku ikut ke kafe. Ini janji." Euiwoong segera pergi sebelum Daehwi merespon.

"Yak kau ini!" Teriak Daehwi super duper kencang.

Euiwoong pun hanya terus berlari sambil tertawa. Baginya Daehwi yang sedang mengamuk itu lucu.

Tanpa sadar ia sudah melewati gerbang sekolahnya. Sekarang ia sedang menunggu sebuah bus untuk pergi ketempat tujuannya.

"Lama sekali, huh." Euiwoong mengembungkan pipinya lucu.

Dan akhirnya bus yang ia tunggu pun datang. Euiwoong segera menaikinya dan ia sangat beruntung karna mendapat tempat duduk.

Bus pun mulai berjalan dan Euiwoong memutuskan untuk melanjutkan buku yang tadi ia baca di kelas.

"Fenomena cuaca antariksa?" Tanya seseorang yang duduk disebelah Euiwoong.

Euiwoong terkejut dengan pertanyaan orang tersebut. Ia baru sadar jika yang duduk disebelahnya adalah kakak kelasnya. Ia bisa tau itu kakak kelas karena strip di jas almamaternya.

"Kau menyukai Ilmu Astronomi?" Tanya orang itu dengan senyumannya yang secerah matahari.

"I-iya." Jawab Euiwoong singkat.

"Ah keren." Ucap orang itu sambil menatapnya kagum.

"Kau sepertinya sudah pro dalam astronomi." Tebak Euiwoong random.

"Tidak - tidak, aku lebih menyukai fisika jika itu dalam sains. Soal astronomi aku hanya mengetahui tentang Kepopuleran Ptolemy karena buku karyanya, The Almagest, selain karena peta dunia akurat yang dia buat. The Almagest berisi kumpulan teori Ptolemy dan juga para pendahulunya.

Buku itu menjadi buku pegangan astronomi di Barat sampai abad 17, yang memperkenalkan kekeliruan serius, yaitu teori Geosentris." Dia menghela nafasnya sebentar

"Dalam The Almagest, Matahari dan planet-planet – yang menurut Ptolemy adalah Bulan, Merkurius, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, dan Saturnus – mengorbit Bumi dalam bidang lingkaran masing-masing. Sementara bidang ke delapan, yang terluar, merupakan _habitat_ bintang-bintang." Lanjutnya sambil memamerkan senyumnya lagi.

Euiwoong hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kagum. Ia baru menyadari ada orang yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan bagaikan menjelaskan sesuatu ketika sedang presentasi.

"Kau, hebat sunbae." Puji Euiwoong seraya menatapnya.

"Seperti itukah? Terima kasih kalau begitu, Lee Euiwoong." Ucapnya sambil melirik name tag Euiwoong.

"Ah aku akan turun dipemberhentian yang ini. Aku duluan sunbae!" Pamit Euiwoong yang akan segera turun.

Orang itu pun hanya balas tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

"Lee Daehwi ini menakjubkan!" Pekik Euiwoong yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Tanya Daehwi yang masih marah.

"Eish jangan marah padaku. Pulang sekah nanti aku akan mentraktirmu di kafe biasa." Ucap Euiwoong seraya mendudukan dirinya dibangku miliknya.

"Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Daehwi yang mulai tersenyum.

"Kemarin, aku bertemu seorang senior yang menakjubkan."

"Siapa senior yang bisa mencuri hati Ung si maniak buku?" Daehwi antusias dengan hal yang seperti ini.

"Tapi, aku lupa menanyakan namanya." Euiwoong memasang cengirannya dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam Daehwi.

"Sudah, pertemanan kita sampai disini saja."

"YAK LEE DAEHWI!"

Daehwi melirik jam tangannya, "Aku mau melihat samuel tampil, bye." Pamitnya.

Oh, ingatkan Euiwoong bahwa hari ini adalah festival sekolahnya. Pantas saja Daehwi datang duluan.

"Astaga aku lupa kalau hari ini festival sekolah." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Karena malas dengan keramaian Euiwoong pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah. Ya untuk membaca buku dan mencari sedikit angin tentunya.

Euiwoong pun mendudukan dirinya dan segera membuka bukunya.

"Eh kau lagi?" Sapa seseorang yang membuatnya menutup buku yang ia baca.

"S-sunbae?" Daebak, ternyata ini senior yang ia kagumi kemarin.

"Tidak menonton penampilan dari band sekolah kita?" Tanyanya seraya mendudukan diri disebelah Euiwoong.

"Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang berisik, aku lebih suka sesuatu yang tenang." Jawab Euiwoong seraya menatapnya.

"Ah, sama denganku." Ucapnya sambil menampilkan senyum itu lagi.

Euiwoong bisa gila kalau disuguhi senyuman itu terus - menerus.

"Lalu kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Euiwoong yang sedikit penasaran.

"Hm aku? Ingin tidur." Jawab orang itu jujur.

"Kalau begitu aku menganggu ya? Hng aku akan mencari tempat lain saja." Euiwoong beranjak berdiri tapi tangannya di tahan oleh orang itu.

"Tidak apa - apa, kau kan yang datang duluan jadi tidak usah pergi. Tapi, kalau aku meminjam bahumu boleh?" Tanyanya.

Euiwoong refleks menganggukan kepalanya yang langsung dibalas senyuman oleh seniornya itu.

Dan sekarang Euiwoong mana bisa fokus membaca bukunya jika seniornya tidur sambil menyenderkan kepal di bahunya. Yang ada dia bisa gila.

"Ngomong - ngomong nama ku Joo Haknyeon. Senang bertemu denganmu, Lee Euiwoong."

Ucap Haknyeon yang masih dalam posisi menyenderkan kepala ke bahu Euiwoong dan mengakibatkan Euiwoong bisa mendengar deruan nafasnya.

Yang jelas, hal ini tidak baik untuk kerja jantungnya.

Fin.

Kiw, spesial buat adik aku yang HakUng shipper! Katanya susah banget nemuin ff mereka di ffn hahaha.

Dan jangan lupa feedback ya yeorobun!


End file.
